syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Into The Cold
For the similarly named mission in Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror, see Into the Abyss. Margaret Powers: "Logan, over here. I could see the airfield from up there, and our ride out just landed." Gabe Logan: "They know we're coming." Margaret Powers: "Then we'll be real clever heisting that plane." Plot synopsis Upon emerging from the sewage pipes, Gabe and Maggie attempt to clean themselves. Logan asks his ally if she's still certified: the airfield is their best chance out. She replies that it was a while since she flew a plane, but can still do the same. Gabe suggests they go before search parties arrive. Meanwhile, a Spetsnaz commander tells his subordinate to lock down a gate, and power it up. When the game begins, Gabe and Maggie are both under cover, with a guard close to them. The player can let Maggie kill him or do so himself. Another enemy is just ahead, close to the locked electric fence. Just as before, he can either be killed by the player or by Agent Powers. When he's dead, Maggie looks around for a power source, and Gabe boosts her to an upper ledge where she tries to shut down the generator. Gabe provides her with covering fire as she does. With the gate open, Gabe calls Maggie to go back down. She responds by asking if they should split up, since she sees another route. Gabe will go through the forest, hoping one of them will find a way out, and tells her to call if she meets trouble; she tells him the same. The player will now be able to use stealth against the guards in the next area, with more arriving. Gabe eventually kills them and keeps heading forward, where he finds a blockade stopping him from going further. He destroys an armed vehicle, opening the route. When proceeding further, Gabe is ambushed by a sniper, forcing him to dive aside and take cover. Maggie suddenly kicks the enemy, dropping him to his knees, and stabs him in the back. She remarks about having the upper hand and pockets the marksman's weapon, while Gabe tells her it was perfect timing. He asks for a situation report, and is told there are heavy patrols, but with her protecting him, it won't be a problem. The player will assume control of Maggie, who has a Dragunov and grenades. Enemies attack Gabe, requiring her to drop them. The player can press the SELECT button to order Logan to move up. A few armoured enemies later arrive, but Maggie takes them down and a cutscene is triggered. Maggie tells Gabe that she has good news, but is cut off by gunfire when Spetsnaz spot her on the ridge. She tells him there is a slight complication and Gabe tells her not to worry. He will flank them while she gets down the hill. An armoured vehicle drives in, and Logan takes cover. For the last part, the player must contend with the APC's turret as well as foot soldiers. A crate of explosives is on the opposite side of the bridge, and Gabe must get in close to set it, before getting away from the vehicle. The mission ends when the APC is destroyed. With the vehicle in flames, somebody asks Unit Six to come in after hearing shots at their position. A soldier reaches for the radio, but Gabe crushes it with his boot and the Spetsnaz dies. Maggie tells Gabe to go towards her position. She was able to see the airfield and their ride out just landed. Gabe tells her that they know of the prisoners' presence, but she tells him they'll 'be real clever heisting that plane' and the mission ends. Hidden Evidence * Right behind the starting point, there will be a dead body lying near the sewer drain. He is carrying the first hidden evidence. * After Gabe and Maggie decide to split up, you will encounter a handful of guards in the forest. After clearing the area, move to the right wall/edge of the area and turn on your EDSU goggles. A little walk into the forest you will see a circular object on the ground, which contains the second hidden evidence. * The last piece of evidence in the level is at the part when you have to destroy the blockade. After dispatching all the enemies DON'T destroy the truck yet. On the left edge of the area, almost right in front of the truck, there will be a large container half buried in the snow which has the final piece of evidence. Trivia * This mission is the only one in the series where the player assumes the role of multiple characters in a single mission. * It is similar to Missing Friends in that the player must destroy an armoured vehicle using C4 charges. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions